


Sweetest Of All

by Porphyrios



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porphyrios/pseuds/Porphyrios
Summary: Kinktober 2019 (Food Play): It's Draco and Harry's anniversary, and nothing says celebration like good food and good sex.  Why not combine them?





	Sweetest Of All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/gifts).

"This is magnificent," Draco murmured, admiring the snowy linen tablecloth and golden flatware. Harry nodded and gave a quick, soft smile. He hated being in this sort of high-end, pretentious setting, but he would (and had) tolerated a lot worse for Draco. Tables at the Chateau Charlemagne were usually booked nine months to a year in advance, and last week Harry had been frantic to find something, anything, to get his lover for their (as he privately thought of it) _real_ anniversary, celebrating their second year as an 'official' couple. Harry was dreadful at remembering such things, whereas his sometimes frighteningly compulsive partner maintained lists of anniversaries for first date, first kiss (luckily the same day), moving in together... Harry just threw up his hands. Draco told him "you know next week is our..." and Harry responded, as always, with a smile, a nod, and several hours of blind panic. So far, though, this seemed to be a grand success. Well worth the irritation of his least favorite role, playing the Chosen One and trading on his past to create opportunities others could never have.

Draco's fingers trailed over the subtly patterned linen, caressing the subtle knotwork woven into it as he stared into space. Harry wondered if his lover knew how magnificent he looked during these moments of abstraction. Focused Draco was gorgeous, true, but often it was the gorgeous of a scalpel cunningly wielded or a rapier, moving just enough to execute an almost impossible maneuver... this soft, inward-looking Draco was Harry's most favorite of all his lover's thousand faces, caught up in sensation and experience and forgetting, if only for a moment, to be on guard. He would never speak of these brief glimpses, of course. Draco would be appalled to know that such a private thing could be seen, even by the one he loved, and it would become that much rarer to spot. Harry felt a wave of such affection for his beloved it left him almost breathless, and Draco turned slightly and caught his eye. Harry had no idea what he looked like at that moment, but the look that Draco gave him would be intimate even in the privacy of a bedroom, let alone a public restaurant. Soon enough, though, the walls were back up. The perfect bow of his lips quirked, then Draco mouthed 'I love you' at Harry, who flushed slightly and mouthed back 'love you more'. This familiar exchange completed, both examined the menus presented a few minutes before by obsequious waiters.

When an immaculately clad server appeared, Draco ordered a corn and peach bisque flavored with sherry, and Harry settled on a sweet potato soup, further sweetened with hazelnuts and medjool dates pureed into it. Eyebrow raised, Draco drawled "Can't wait for dessert? Must we have sweets for every course?" Harry grinned; his sweet tooth was a source of constant annoyance to Draco for some reason.

"I'm here with the sweetest thing in the restaurant already," he said in return, and laughed out loud at the eye roll and look of disgust that comment received. Well deserved, actually, he thought with amusement. He enjoyed winding his lover up with cheesy lines, in the same way Draco enjoyed fake-complaining. They knew each other well enough by now not to take it too seriously.

"Merlin, that was an appalling line! Please tell me you didn't waste time thinking that up," came Draco's tart reply. Rather than respond, Harry simply reached a hand out on the table, and after a moment Draco took it. They smiled softly at each other again. 

"Happy anniversary, love," Harry said quietly.

"Happy anniversary indeed," Draco responded. They clinked wine glasses together and sipped. The soups came, and were magnificent. Harry loved his, and thought Draco's was good as well though his lover steadfastly refused to try what he insisted on calling 'sugar soup'. As they shared a plate of foie gras, the conversation lagged a bit, the two just staring at each other. Harry, for his part, thought the food was quite tasty, but this sort of setting and complicated foods weren't something he particularly craved. What he did crave, though, was the look on Draco's face... the pure enjoyment of living an extravagant life in public, something that had been difficult enough after the War. Any amount of Galleons would be worth it to see Draco glowing like this. As the main course arrived, some sort of rabbit stuffed with truffles, even Draco's appetite seemed to be waning. Harry was amazed at how much Draco could eat, considering how thin he was. He burned it off in nervous energy, presumably; Harry was certain that if he himself ate that much he wouldn't fit through their door after a year or so. He tasted the rabbit, and it was phenomenal, but they left over half of it uneaten.

After a time, the server reappeared and wordlessly handed out a separate card with dessert options on it. Draco groaned aloud. "Mother of night, I couldn't eat another bite." Cutting his eyes over at his lover archly, he continued "But I'm sure someone here will have dessert." Smiling and murmuring meaningless syllables, the server withdrew. Harry glanced over the list. Cheesecake, ice cream, a cheese plate... suddenly his breath caught. A dark chocolate souffle, with a vanilla and whipped cream center! He looked up, face betraying his enthusiasm, and Draco snorted. "Of course you will. Go ahead," he sighed.

When it arrived, the gooey confection was mountainous. Harry knew very well he wasn't going to be able to come close to finishing it, especially with all the other food already occupying his stomach. He tasted it and it was every bit as amazing as he had hoped it would be. Holding out a mouthful on a spoon, he made eyes at Draco until, with a huff of breath, his lover took the spoon and placed it in his mouth. A groan of amazement was soon forthcoming. "Harry, that's sinful!" Draco muttered, stealing another half-bite with the spoon. Harry nodded, secretly pleased. Soon, though, nature won out over desire, and more than half of the sticky, gooey mess was left in the dish. To Draco's amazement and disgust, Harry asked the waiter for it to be packaged to go home with them.

"Harry!" he whispered sharply, "What on earth! You don't leave a place like this with some sort of... of... doggie bag! Good heavens!" Harry smiled politely, but said nothing despite Draco's increasingly pointed remarks about telling how some people were raised, wondering what people thought about and similar observations. Still smiling, though with a bit of an edge, he accepted his package from the waiter with thanks and set it aside. He paid the tab without even looking at it, and the two finally left, groaning in pleasurable discomfort from the fine food.

As they returned to their flat, Draco was still good-naturedly sniping at Harry about getting the rest of the dessert to go. "I still can't believe," he declared dramatically, "that you thought it appropriate to take a dessert of that nature and have it boxed to go, like the Chateau Charlemagne was some sort of, I don't know, some sort of take-out shop!" Throwing up his hands, he whirled around just inside the door. "Souffle isn't like curry from round the way, you heathen! It's a delicate thing! I'm sure it won't be fit to eat, even assuming that the waiter didn't send you home with something disgusting in that box instead of the remains of our dessert! It would serve you right if he did," he declared sentitiously. With that, he strode off into the bedroom to prepare for bed.

Harry never said a word. After hearing the bathroom door click shut, he quietly wandered into the bedroom and set the box of souffle under his side of the bed, checking to make sure (just in case) that it really was the left over dessert and not 'something disgusting'. Everything looked to be in order. Whistling softly, he went back out to the kitchen and fixed a cup of tea for himself and one for Draco in his lover's favorite striped mug. When Draco emerged in a set of dark green silken pajamas, Harry took him in his arms. "I hope you enjoyed yourself, love," he said into Draco's blond hair, "I certainly did."

"Thank you so much, it was glorious. You spoil me," Draco responded with a kiss. Harry looked at his lover with half-lidded eyes and a small smile, but just passed over the striped mug. 

Sipping their tea and cuddling together on the couch, it could have been any evening at home. As the cups were emptied, though, Harry leaned over and took the teacup from slender fingers and set it on the coffee table. Leaning even further, he pressed his lips against Draco's ear and said "You were so beautiful tonight," as his lips slipped up Draco's neck to gently nibble at his earlobe. "I wanted to ravish you on the table." The harsh indrawn breath and sigh was all the response he needed. His hands began to slide around his lover's torso, slipping under the heavy silk of the pajamas, rubbing Draco's trim sides and gently pinching the tiny reddish nipples. Draco responded eagerly, caressing Harry with trembling hands.

"Let's go to bed," Draco said softly. With an embarrassed glance at Harry, he confessed "I... I don't know how to say this, but I'm too full to do much, I'm afraid." His expression was contrite. "Can we have our anniversary sex tomorrow?" They both giggled at the statement, but Harry just gave a half-smile.

"It's fine, love. I couldn't eat another thing... except... maybe one more thing." He rubbed his hand along Draco's groin, where the blond's arousal was quite evident. With a soft moan, Draco stood up, erection bulging obscenely in the pajama bottoms.

"Your lines haven't gotten any better," he huffed in fake exasperation, "but... I think I could put up with that." Harry's grin was matched by a lightning quick smile from Draco, who pulled his lover up off the couch and wrapped him in a tight embrace. With a lingering kiss, they both moved slowly towards the bedroom. Once there, Harry peeled Draco's pajamas off and watched, smiling, as his lover laid himself in the bed, propped up on pillows with his erection thrusting up from his groin. Harry disrobed in turn, stripping off his clothes and enjoying the sight of his lover's nakedness. Despite two years together, his breath still caught at the sight of Draco nude. All those long smooth white limbs and elegant lines, so different from Harry's stocky, muscular, slightly hairy body. He knew Draco thought he was attractive, but Draco naked was like a statue come to life. Draco's eyes mirrored the same feelings, watching Harry's body emerge with a hungry look, enjoying the show. Harry bent forward and licked the length of Draco's manhood, from base to tip, and he reveled in the sharp hiss of indrawn breath that produced. Sliding his hands up the smooth thighs, he leaned in and licked the glans, but as Draco reached out to place his hands in Harry's hair, he sat back.

"I'm ready for the rest of dessert," he announced. Draco looked at him in confusion.

"What on earth...?" Harry reached down and pulled out the box, and Draco's brows crashed down against his nose. "Absolutely not, don't you dare... Potter!" Draco shrieked. He always resorted to last names when irritated, but Harry just ignored him completely. Humming quietly, he scooped out two fingers of the chocolate-y sticky goop and smeared them across Draco's cock. "Oh my god, if you get that on... uhh!" In one smooth motion, Harry plunged over the chocolate-covered prick, sucking hard to get the mixture off. Gasping, Draco tried valiantly to object. "Potter! If... you... oh!... mm... if you get... oh my god... that on my duvet... ahh! ... I will..." The talented mouth playing over him finally removed his ability to speak in anything other than broken groans. Harry got another scoop and repeated the process, this time using his tongue to chase the sweet mess around on Draco's engorged flesh. The wispy golden pubes were now sticky with vanilla cream and melted chocolate, and Harry slid his tongue through them and up the creases of Draco's thighs, which made him lurch backwards in the bed.

Harry looked up at his lover and smiled sweetly. Draco stared down at him, pupils blown, mouth gaping, gasping for breath. "Hungry?" Harry asked teasingly, then took a scoop of the souffle wreckage on one finger and sucked it off, then with his mouth still full leaned up and kissed Draco. Tongues wrestling together, they shared the tastes and Draco moaned into Harry's mouth. "Still not as sweet as you, love" he said, and returned to his briefly interrupted blowjob. Another scoop, another round of strong suction and heavy licking, until his lover was panting with eyes rolled back.

"Harry... I'm... I'm so..." Harry just hummed his acceptance and Draco gasped loudly as he began pouring his own juices into the blend of tastes in his lover's mouth. Harry swallowed several times, savoring the mixture of flavors, then released Draco's softening cock from his lips. With one last swipe of his tongue across it, he blew out a breath just to see the shiver it produced on the moistened flesh.

"You're an ass." Draco said, but it was clear his heart wasn't in it. "Now I need to take another shower. Look at this mess." He slid over to the side of the bed, and Harry watched closely to make sure that none of the chocolate mixture actually got on the bedding. This had been a risk, especially given how overwrought Draco could get about messy things, but quite worth it in his estimation. As he heard the shower go on, he took another fingerful of the remaining chocolate and licked it ruminatively. Glancing at the bathroom door, he closed the box and carried it to the kitchen, placing it in the refrigerator. When he returned to the bedroom, the shower was still running. Draco could be in there a while, he thought. Still naked, he looked down to where his own cock was still semi-hard, and wandered over to the bathroom door. Smiling softly, he went in; maybe his lover was lonely in there.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that I stole the stripey mug from @Saras_girl, since it was Draco's favorite in Turn. Since that is my all-time favorite work of fanfiction ever, I guess I will dedicate this story to her even though it's been around for a bit now. If you haven't read it, leave this, go there, read it, holy cow. SO. GOOD.


End file.
